My Unorthodox Pokemon Life
by Limac
Summary: This is the story of me, Limac, as I find myself in the Pokemon world. (Note: Story contains Sexual Themes and Mild Language. May not be suitable for ages under 13).
1. Chapter 1

'Where am I?' I asked myself, looking at the surroundings. This place, it felt like I was in a dream, but I felt alive enough. I could control my movements and my thoughts.

I found someone sitting on a bench, and I asked him if he knew the place.

'Sure, this is Veilstone City,' he replied.

'Okay, thanks,' I said. Wait. Where have I heard that name before? I thought to myself. Oh yes, right. The Pokemon game I play: Pokemon Platinum. Okay, so this may be a dream after all. I turned back to the man sitting on the bench.

'So, what's your name, and what brings you here?' he asked me. Of course I knew my own name.

'Oh, my name is Limac,' I replied. 'I actually don't know how I got here,' I said hesitantly.

'Nice to meet you, I'm Wake, but people call me Crasher Wake,' he said. Of course, the water type gym leader from Pastoria City in Pokemon Platinum.

So now that I knew where I was, I decided to walk around a bit. I found a Pokemon Gym, run by the fighting type Gym Leader Maylene. When I battled her in Platinum, she was a piece of cake, but for some reason, I had personal, deep feelings for her. She wasn't sexy, hot, beautiful, or anything like that. She was just so cute. I always dreamt of her though, could this be another one of those dreams. No, this is different, I feel so alive.

I decided to enter the gym, but to my surprise, I realized that I didn't have any Pokemon with me. I decided to turn back and catch one myself, when-

'Hello there,' a voice called from behind me. I turned around, and saw… her.

'Umm… hello,' I said nervously shaking.

'What's wrong?' she asked me. I didn't want to act like I was scared of her.

'Oh, umm, nothing,' I quickly said. 'I just thought I might challenge you to a gym battle, but I realized I didn't have Pokemon, hahaha,'.

'Oh, should I help you catch one?' she asked me.

'Oh, umm, sure, I'd like that,' I said, blushing.

She took me south of Veilstone City, near one of the three lakes, I always got them mixed up. She gave me some ultra balls, and I found a Bidoof in the grass. I threw the Poke Ball at it, and I waited. Success! I caught the Bidoof.

'Well done!' she said to me. I blushed. My god, she had such a beautiful body, such a cute face, and a nice ass to go with it. It would feel so nice if she coul-

'So, I didn't get your name, what is it?' she asked me.

'Umm… I'm Limac,' I answered.

'That's a nice name, I'm Maylene,' she said.

So we went inside the gym, and she said she would help train my Bidoof, and that we would have a battle once it evolves into a Bibarel. When we entered the gym, the first thing I saw were gym trainers, all staring at Maylene.

'Where did you go?' one of them asked. 'Where have you been? Have you been ignoring you gym leader duties again?' he asked.

'No! I was helping Limac here get his first Pokemon!' she exclaimed. She looked like she was about to cry.

'Well, you'd better start doing what your supposed to do! Were all here for a reason!' he shouted. Maylene's eyes were watering. She looked so cute and innocent, but I felt really bad for her. Was this how people treated her at her own gym?

I went nearer to her, and hugged her, not keeping in mind what I was doing. Surprisingly, she hugged me back, my face turned completely red. We were both hugging each other, she was crying on my shoulders.

'You're the only person who seems to care about me,' she said. 'I have feelings for you'.

Then, she pulled away, grabbed my head, and locking her lips against mine, passionately kissed me.

End of Chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up from the floor of the gym, what the hell happened?

'Are you okay?' a familiar voice asked. It was Maylene. I got up off the floor and stood up, watching as everyone was staring at me.

'Yeah, but what happened?' I asked.

'You passed out after I… umm… did you like it?' she asked. I remembered that she kissed me, I must have fainted.

'Okay, let's start our training,' I said to her. She took me outside to a garden outside the gym. I felt like lying down on the grass, cuddling with her, rolling around and kissing. She got her Meditite out and I got my Bidoof out. She used her weakest and smallest Pokemon because I just captured the Bidoof.

We each commanded our Pokemon to attack each others'. After a while, we stopped to take a lunch break. After that, we went back to the garden and resumed our training until about 6:00 PM, when we got hungry. We decided to go to a restaurant, I wanted to know more about the Pokemon world, and she wanted to learn more about the world I lived in.

'Maylene, did you actually mean it when you said that I was the only one who cares about you?' I asked her. She stared at me with a cute grin.

'What are you saying? Of course I did. I'll tell you about it at dinner,' she replied. We ate a lot of food, and we left.

She took us to a hotel.

'What are we doing here?' I asked her as she walked up to the receptionist.

'You'll see,' she replied. She booked a room for us to stay. When we entered, there were two, queen-sized beds in the room. 'This is where we will be staying,' she said to me.

'Don't you have your own place?' I asked her. She gave me a look of sorrow.

'No, I don't. Listen,' she began. We laid down on our beds as she went on. 'My mom lives somewhere in Johto, and my Dad, well, doesn't really see me that much… he doesn't like me,' she said. 'Furthermore, none of the gym trainers respect me as a gym leader, nor do my Pokemon, especially Lucario,' she explained. 'You're the only one who has hugged me for as long as I can remember.'

I really felt sorry for her when she said this. I then saw her crying, her face against the pillow. I thought it was only right to lie down next to her, and embrace her, so I did. She looked up, and kissed me again. This time, I kissed her back, without falling asleep. After we were done, she invited me to sleep next to her for the night. How could I turn down something like that? After all, I do have a crush on her, and it would be so nice to fuck her. She relaxed her head on my chest, my hand was on her back. We would look like a married couple to anyone.

A few minutes later, she slipped her hands in my pants, and started to stroke my dick. I was shaking, I never thought she would get into it this quickly. She unzipped my pants, and masturbated it. I just lay there, with my eyes closed as she rubbed it, making sexual noises. I took her long, white pants off and stroked her pussy from the outside of her panties. She took her shirt and bra off. She started to suck on my dick, putting the entire thing in her mouth. We got into a 69 position. I was licking her dripping, wet pussy as she was sucking my hard dick. After a while, we both came, and she got back up next to me, and relaxed her head on my chest again.

She kissed me on the cheek, and I kissed her back on her forehead. Nothing could make my life better. I still wonder how I got here, but one thing was for sure, I sure as hell didn't want to go back. I felt so awake after that experience. I was wondering if she planned for all of this to happen. Did she know that I was going to embrace her after seeing her cry? Did she want to fuck me? Did she like it? There were so many questing spinning in my head, and after a while, I fell asleep.

End of Chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up in the hotel room. Maylene was sleeping on my chest, exactly how she fell asleep last night. She got up a few seconds after I did.

'Good morning sweetheart,' she said to me. I was too tired to speak, so I hugged and kissed her good morning instead. 'Come on Limac, let's go back to the gym and train. You can have a chance to battle me as well,' she said.

'Alright,' I replied. We went into the shower, and had a shower together, washing each others' hair. We got out, got dressed, ate, freshened up, and headed to the gym.

When we got there, the regular trainers were waiting impatiently outside the gym. They all looked down at her.

'Why are you late, Maylene? You are usually never late,' one of them said sternly. Maylene grabbed my hand and started walking towards the gym, passing the grumpy trainers. She opened the door, and we all went in. Maylene took me back to the training garden and we trained more.

At about 12:00 PM, we ate, and Bidoof finally evolved into a Bibarel.

'Congratulations Limac, your Bidoof has evolved,' she said. She gave me a long, wet kiss and a reward. I tested out my Bibarel against her Machoke. We trained Bibarel until 6:00 PM, and we ate dinner. After dinner, we rushed back to the gym to have our battle.

'Limac, good luck, I'm going to go all out against you,' she said.

'Thanks, you too,' I replied. I threw my Poke Ball, and she threw hers. She sent out Meditite first. One of the gym trainers were refereeing the match. 'One… two… three… GO!' he shouted.

'Bibarel, use tackle!' I shouted. Bibarel did what he was told to do. We battled until Bibarel used Hyper Fang against Meditite and knocked it out. She sent out Machoke next. It was bigger and bulkier than her Meditite. We tried and tried and we finally beat her Machoke.

Finally, she sent out her strongest Pokemon: Lucario. Maylene has clearly trained Lucario to be very powerful indeed. We fought for a long while, and I could feel my Bibarel's feelings, just like in Platinum.

'Okay Bibarel! Use the last bit of all your strength and use Water Gun!' I shouted. Bibarel used a very high-pressured water gun, and launched it at Lucario, knocking him out.

'Lucario is unable to battle! Bibarel and Limac win!' the referee shouted. All the trainers were cheering for me, and lifted me up.

They all went up to Maylene, staring down at her.

'That was all you had Maylene? You are pathetic! I can't believe you lost to someone with no experience battling Pokemon! I'm tired of your crappy excuse of a gym! I'm going to train under Volkner! He should prove to be tough!' he shouted. Maylene was in tears, crying on the ground. I went up to her and tried to comfort her.

'Maylene, you did your best. I loved that battle. Your Pokemon fought very well. Don't listen to what the others say,' I said.

'Thank you Limac, I appreciate it,' she said. I picked her up, and took her to the hotel room. She felt better, and gave me the Technical Machine: Drain Punch.

'Limac, seriously, congratulations,' she said to me. She threw me on the bed, took off her clothes and jumped on me. I took off mine as well. 'Limac, this is what you earn for that battle, I know you'll like it,' she said as she kissed me. I stroked her pussy as she stroked my dick. I got hard as she got wet. 'Fuck me like you mean it, Limac!' she shouted. We got into a 69 position like last night. She sucked my dick as I licked her pussy. She put the entire thing in her mouth, the head of my dick could feel the back of her throat. I sucked all the juice that was dripping from her pussy and swallowed every drop.

After a while, she pushed and held me down onto the bed and slipped my dick in her pussy. She moved up and down. This felt really good, I've been dreaming of this ever since I saw her in Platinum. I stood up, carrying her with me, still fucking her. I groped her ass and shook it, thrusting her juicy pussy in and out, in and out, in and out.

'Mmmmmmmmmm, yes, fuck me with that hard dick, make me feel loved by no one else but you, I needed someone like you in my life, and I'm glad it was you of all people, yaaaaaaa,' she said to me. I blushed again, thrusting even harder.

She stood on the bed on all fours, in doggy position. I approached her and fucked her from behind.

'I love you, Maylene,' I said, thrusting harder.

'Ohhhhhhh, yaaaaa, fuck me! Harder! Faster! Thrust it in deeper! Fuck me! Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!' Maylene screamed as I fucked her more, we were both enjoying it. 'Limac, I'm gonna cum! Uggggggghhhhhhhhh! Mmmmmmmoooorrrreee!' she screamed at the top of her lungs. Fsssshhhhh! She came like a water hose, wetting the entire area of the bed, more dripping on the floor.

She got down on her knees, and sucked my dick even more.

'Fuck, Maylene I'm cumming!' I shouted. She was sucking it deeper, thrusting it, touching her throat. Fsssshhhhh! I came in her throat, and she swallowed my cum whole. She then turned off all the lights, threw me in bed, and lay down right next to me, holding my hand.

'Limac, how do you like this world compared to the world you live in?' she asked me.

'This life… is so… much… better!' I said with glee.

Yep, this is the life. I decided to spend my life with Maylene from now on, not even thinking about going back to my world. Besides, I have an entire world to explore, with me, Maylene, and my Bibarel. Maylene and I went through many double battles and we came into enough money to buy a villa in the Resort Area. This is where I will be spending the rest of my life. Maybe this isn't a dream or fantasy at all. If this is a dream, I hope I will never wake up.

The End.


End file.
